dragonsofatlantisplayersguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Troops
Train and house your troops and weaponry in the''' Garrison'. Higher level Garrisons can accommodate stronger, better troops. More Garrisons increase training speed and queuing. You will need to build a '''muster point '''in the city if you want to send your troops out to conquer wildernesses and attack other cities and anthropus camps. Upgrade the muster point to send out more troops at a time. 'Troop Breakdown: *TROOPS SPEED PRODUCTION DEPENDS ON GARRISON LVL AND NUMBER #Troop training speed calculation formula (excel format ~ omit {} notes). Speed in hours = (T{cell}*B{cell}/(COUNTA({array with garrison levels})+((SUM({array with garrison levels})-COUNTA({array with garrison levels}))/10))/60{convert to minutes}/60{convert to hours} #of troops = T basetime = B # of garrison = G # of levels = L (T * B) / (G + ((L - G) / 10)) = Total seconds to train Troops #Dragon speed calculation formula (excel format). 4 level 9 garrison(sum 36 levels). Level 5 Rookery. building 1000 SSD(basetime 498 seconds) = sum(1000 * 498) / ((1 + (5 / 100) * (4 + - 4) / 10)) = 65873.01 seconds, 18 HOURS, 18 MINUTES #of troops = T basetime = B # of garrison = G # of levels = L level of Rookery = R (ONLY for the City, For the Outposts, the training time of dragons is calculated with Level of Rookery = 0!) (T * B) / ((1 + (R / 100)) * (G + ((L - G) / 10))) = Total seconds to train Dragons #BD basetime = 1492 seconds #Troop training time calculator. #There is a base of 30 seconds minimum to train troops. (EX. 1 conscript will take 30seconds while 10 conscripts will also take 30 seconds) Troop Name Translations Description of Troops: '''Porter The Porter's role is to carry heavy loads for the troops. Often they are indentured servants seeking refuge from the wilderness. Some may have cross-bred with the Anthropus. 'Conscript' All citizens of the City are drafted for a tour of duty in the Army. These Conscript forces are not well trained, and no match for career troops, but they serve bravely and with honor. 'Spy' The Spies are an unassuming lot whose psychic abilities help them travel unnoticed and gather intelligence on the enemy telepathically. They move swiftly, like ghosts in the wind. Requirement: Clairvoyance Level 1 'Halberdsman' The most agile of the warriors, Halberdsmen wield the halberd with grace and precision. They are stealthy and swift attackers. Requirement: Metallurgy Level 1 'Minotaur' Minotaurs make an effective sword-wielding infantry. The result of the Ancient Ones' more audacious Life Threads experiments, Minotaurs are intelligent but vicious, and difficult to control. Requirements: Metallurgy Level 1, Metalsmith Level 1 'Longbowman' The Longbowmen are effective long-range fighters. Trained in the latest techniques and equipment from an early age, their range and accuracy improves with new advances in ballistics and calibration. Requirement: Weapons Calibration Level 1 'Swift Strike Dragon' The smallest of the dragon breeds, the Swift Strike is by far the fastest. Their short fire forces them to come in low for the attack, but a well-trained squadron surprises silently from behind. Requirements: Dragonry Level 2, Rapid Deployment Level 1, Rookery Level 1 'Battle Dragon' Armored Battle Dragons are the leviathans of the aerial attack. Second only to the Great Dragons in size, their tremendous attack power more than makes up for their lumbering flight. Requirements: Dragonry Lvl 3, Metalsmith Lvl 5, Rapid Deployment Lvl 5, Rookery Lvl 5, Garrison Lvl 7. 'Armored Transport' Armored Transport vehicles safely carry heavy payloads of supplies or plunder, high above frenzied battles. Requirements: Factory Level 3, Levitation Level 3, Garrison Level 6. 'Giant' giants are very tall Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 3, Factory Level 7, Metallurgy Level 8, Metalsmith Level 5 'Fire Mirror' This rolling death machine focuses the sun's power with blue energy beaming a searing heat ray over long distances. It panics the enemy as they watch their defenses burst into flames. Requirements: Factory Level 9, Metallurgy Level 10, Metalsmith Level 7, Weapons Calibration Level 10 'Pack Dragon' This unique and loyal breed of dragon is known for its ability to carry heavy loads. While weighted down, they still retain the speed worthy of an Atlantean dragon. This troop can only be obtained as a prize from Fortuna's Vault. This troop can only be obtained through Fortuna's Vault. 'Fangtooth' The ferocious Fangtooths are poison laden terrors from the dark depths of Atlantis. The venom that courses through their veins is deadly to all living things. Their difficulty to harness as fighters is only surpassed by their sheer power. Unique troop that can only be trained in Outpost 1 (Water Dragon). Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 4, Factory Level 7, Metalsmith Level 7, Rapid Deployment Level 8, Training Camp Level 10 and a Fangtooth Respirator. 'Granite Ogre' Granite Ogres are beings of living rock, born out of the land itself. As a result, they are able to withstand even the heaviest attacks. When paired with an army, these soldiers of stone can provide a mighty defense. Unique troop that can only be trained in Outpost 2 (Stone Dragon). Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 5, Masonry Level 10, Metallurgy Level 10, Metalsmith Level 9, Training camp at stone outpost Level 10 'Lava Jaw' The Lava Jaw is a beast that dwells deep in the volcanic core of Atlantis. On the surface, these reptilian beasts can project molten fire so hot that it melts anything it touches. Unique troop that can only be trained in Outpost 3 (Fire Dragon). Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 5, Metalsmith Level 8, Rapid Deployment Level 9, Weapons Calibration Level 10. Training Camp level 10 and a Volcanic Rune. 'Banshee' Banshees are vicious, vengeful fighters that are as swift as the wind itself. Their speed allows them to tear their opponent to shreds faster than any other soldier. Unique troop that can only be trained in Outpost 4 (Wind Dragon). Requirements: Aerial Combat Level 3, Levitation Level 9, Rapid Deployment Level 9, Banshee Claw